HeartBreak
by Dramione 4eva-luv
Summary: Harry/Hermione Pairing *Story is better inside, i am not good at summaries... This is Beta-ed by my friend, Panda A wedding of tears and unhappiness. Harry had chosen friendship over love. "I loved you once, and I love you still. Our friendship was lost, gone as fast as light, but I'll pretend I don't care. But I really still love you. Life isn't always fair..."


A/N: The plot is mine and i had posted another story with the same story plot, just that the pairing is Draco/Hermione and is slightly different. I posted this in watt pad yesterday and wanted to post this here as well. Sorry in advance for any error.

*THIS IS BETA-ED BY MY FRIEND, THE LOVELY AND ADORABLE PANDA, AND SHE IS A PERSON WHO IS VERY BIG ON GRAMMARS, AS SUCH, THERE SHOULD NOT BE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.

*PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS. THIS IS THE RESULT OF PANDA'S HARDWORK AT 12 MIDNIGHT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I am just a fanfiction writer.

Hermione's Father POV

It was the day that church bells rang and birds sung in tune to the occasion. But there are things that perhaps were not to be...

The tune of the famous Mendelssohn had began to play, its melodious notes echoing throughtout the hall in the Church.

Hermione tensed, her fingers wrapping with mine tightly, her veins strikingly outstanding across her fair skin. Nervousness traversed her face, her eyes darting side to side.

My heart beat in tune of the march as I waited to walk through the hall to reach her future husband, Ron Weasley. I never figured out why Hermione wanted this marriage so abruptly, they might have been good friends, but them being together just didn't seem right, they quarrel almost about everything in the universe. Harry and Hermione's interactions seemed so much more natural together, something that Ron and Hermione lack in. I would have thought that Harry was a better choice, but as luck would have had it, it never happened.

They loved each other deeply, but their love was not to last, with Hermione ending up crying home one day about their breakup. Maybe that could explain why Hermione was rushing into this loveless marriage, to forget about the things in Harry that had first caught her heart.

Even with that smile forced onto her face, her eyes told me everything. It wasn't her bright brown eyes that danced, but rather, a replacement of a dull set of sorrow that only those who truly understood her could see. I held her hand gently, but with a silent assurance that things would go well -hopefully. I was reluctant to let her go to someone whom she did not love as we neared Ron with each halting step.

Right when we walked through the doors, I spotted Harry, seated right at the back of the hall with Ginny right beside him, wearing an expression that I could not decipher. He was dressed smartly today, a all black suit with an outstanding silver tie. But his mood did not match the brightness of his tie. I could barely make out that sadness was consuming him. Harry... Oh poor Harry. My heart ached for them. Did they really want this? I had not ever seen a bride so upset on her wedding. Shouldn't all brides be happy?

The father in the Church, asked Hermione a question that was once answered by myself. "… Miss Hermione Granger, would you accept his man as your lawfully wedded husband and vow to take care of him, and cherish him for as long as you live?" "I do." There was no hesitation as there was no sign of happiness or any emotion. Just a monotonous answer that was merely memorized and read aloud for all to hear and clap.

The newly wed couple exchanged rings, with Ron looking genuinely cheerful and Hermione... I choked at the very thought of it. "And now you may kiss the bride!" the Priest declared loudly and smiled with the widest smile I had ever seen. It was too pitiful that my darling Hermione wouldn't feel that way at all. Ron leaned in, and I could feel Hermione's hesitancy as he breached the gap of air between them... and his lips were on hers and his hands gently on her back, pulling her closer. It was too much for me. Hermione's eyes screamed for help, and yet I couldn't do anything. I shut my eyes, letting the darkness consume me for a minute.

Applause rang through the hall and I opened my eyes and I could not help but to silently shed a tear. Not because of the happiness for my only daughter, but because that she was not.

A loveless marriage, she had entered…

I looked to the back and glanced at Harry. He still had the mask of happiness on his face, a clever disguise that hid his inner despondency. His shaking hands and the hard set of his jaws were the only hints of the raging storm in his heart. More sadness eluded from him and I could not bear to look at him in the eyes as he seemed so upset and disorientated that it pained me just to share a moment of eye contact.

I had the first dance with Hermione as her father. Even though the questions swam in my mind, prodding me to confront her, I never asked why, afraid that I might break her... just as badly as Harry did, by that one small question.

Tears pooled in her eyes. And that was when I knew that she was crumbling... slowly. Her eyes were ablaze and her head tilted at a slight angle towards the left. I followed her line of vision and saw that her gaze was directed towards Harry, who was dancing with the groom's sister, Ginny. Their eyes met each other's and they both looked away hurriedly. I then figured out that maybe, just maybe, that Harry broke Hermione's heart by being with her best friend…The dance ended just as I handed my daughter over to Ron.

Seeing that Harry left without a word, I had to do something.

Walking to the back of the garden, I followed Harry. And it wasn't one of my marvelous fantastic ideas, but just one look on his face made my heart ache deepen. His face was downcast and his...no. No words could describe the pain rippling through his heart. Unspoken words...but actions yield strongly. I hid behind a bush as he sat down on a bench. His hands slowly moved up to his face, inch by inch, muffled cries of anguish and curses escaping his lips, and then I knew for a fact that he was crying his heart out for the lost of Hermione, his love. I figured out then and that, somehow, Harry certainly does love Hermione but had managed to convince Hermione that he was not the one for her, even though it seemed pretty straight forward to me that he was the capturer of her heart still.

I went back with solemn steps, only to see Hermione had gone as fast as wind carrying the lightweight of dust. Or was she? The Church wasn't big at all, but with the quiet sobs and tears, I knew it was her from faraway. I didn't want to hurt her any longer, seeing how she had been. I stood across from a safe distance, not to be seen or heard. But it was the opposite for her. I could see her.

And the words she uttered was as clear as crisp. And her words struck me like a knife. It all came upon a sudden realization, like a wave of emotions crashing over me instantly.

Harry had chosen friendship over love. Chosen his buddy over the love of his life.

Hermione stood leaning on the brick wall, her tear-streaked face buried in her palms as she cried for a loveless marriage, and then she cried for the fact that Harry did not love her any longer. She slid down to the floor heavily, as if her legs were made out of jelly. Her dress made an awful tearing noise, but she did not care. My hand flew to my mouth, fast enough to stifle a gasp and an even higher pitched cry of horror.

She removed her 3 inch heels from her sore legs and let her eyes stare dreamingly at the skies.

"I loved you once, and I love you still. Our friendship was lost, gone as fast as light, but I'll pretend I don't care. But I really still love you. Life isn't always fair..."

Her eyes were hard again, and she picked up the nearest flower to her, and to anyone, it would seem as though she was admiring its beauty in her palm. The vibrant colours of pink stood out across her white dress which was now stained with mud. Her slender fingers wrapped around the flower, crushing it into a mass of pinkish lump mixed with liquid. The fluid that once produced the pigment of its sprightly colours was exactly like the blood oozing out from her damaged wounds to her heart...

A/N: I hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I feel too energetic and couldn't sleep until 3 in the morning yesterday…


End file.
